Mystery Flu
by peacespreaderwithagun
Summary: Marceline has a strange illness and Bubblegum goes to take care of her. Bubbline
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I really like this one and I'm probably going to even continue it into a few more chapters. Also if someone thinks I should change the rating please inform me because I MAY or may not change it later due to **_**aherm**_** but I'm still thinking about it because I've never written that way before. Alright, enough blabbering. Enjoy!**

You're walking through the grasslands and your gummy hair is dragging behind you picking up dead leaves, dirt, and bits of grass, but you got _really_ tired of stopping every five minutes to pick every bit out and you had to get to Marceline. You had to go see her while she was sick. Sick? Glob how could a vampire get sick? Did Marceline even have immune cells? Did she have _any_ kind of cells? The call from Finn is still so clear _"Hey PB gotta cancel our plans to hang out today, Marceline is sick, so Jake and me are ganna go check up on her y'know?" You were shocked, you didn't even know Marceline could get sick! "Sick? How's she sick? She's a vampire for Globs sake!" even hearing the 'Finn we gotta go!' in the backround is still familiar, "yeah, we don't exactly know, but hey Peebles we gotta go now. I'll talk to you later, bye!" _

You want to know her symptoms and how this could even happen to someone who's _undead_, I mean how is that even possible? _But that's just your cover up story because you know you really just want to make sure she's okay and take care of her like a good girlfriend. _And hey you're almost there and for once you can take care of someone who isn't made of candy!

You go into her cave listening to the light echoing from the water _drip, drip, drip_. Great glob you're excited to see her even if she is sick _Glob, how long has it been since I've seen her? A week, or two? She certainly needs to stop disappearing all the time! _You're so excited that you're walking much fast to her front door, almost jogging even, before you do three light knocks on the door. You hear a raspy "Come in." Obviously a female voice, but it sure doesn't sound like Marceline. _Maybe a sick Marceline? _You slowly creak open the door and peek in through the side to see her. She's all bundled up in blankets, _but she's shivering._ Her skin color isn't the usual bluish, grey hue it usually is. More pale, but there's flushes of a redish, purple hue in her nose and cheeks and the whites of her eyes are a light pinkish red, I mean sure she can change the colors whenever she feels like it, but you're pretty sure that she isn't meaning to do so this time.. You're looking her over and great glob she looks awful right now and you even feel a little bad for her, but hey she's looking up at you and smiling and now you're smiling back.

"Hey Bonnie, 'bout time ya came to visit lil' sick ol' me." Marceline's voice was raspy and her speaking followed by some hacked coughing. She pats the side of the couch for you to come and sit with her, but you're hesitant. "Oh come on Bonnie you won't get the plague and die from my flu come here and sit with me." What the heck was a plaae-guh? No matter. You walk over to the couch and plop down next to Marceline, but instead of a _proper_ greeting you hold the back of your hand to her forehead, her cheeks, and finally her neck. How can she feel warm if she's nothing but cold all the time? "Why the bloobs are you so warm if you're a vampire?" Marceline just gave a wide grin to you. "Hey, I have no idea." Her smirk dies down into a frown and she's looking at you now, "please don't tell me you only came to visit me to do some sciencey business on me." You frown because that's what she expects of you now with how caught up in work you've been lately. You rest your hand on her warm cheek and you're so tempted to just lean in and kiss her _glob it's been too long,_ but she's sick and you don't know if it's contagious or not. You just give her a sad smile, "do you really think I'm that terrible of a girlfriend?" Marceline perks up and she pecks your nose. She gets up, dragging the blankets along with her into the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink or eat or-" _sneeze _"-or-" _sniffles_.

You jump up and make your way over into the kitchen to her and lead her back to lie down on the couch. "No, no, no. You, young lady, are laying down here and _I _will take care of you, alright?" Marceline's head and back bounces up from the lay-down position she was in. "No way! I can so take care of-", she breaks into a fit of coughing into her fist and you slowly push her back down shushing her. You hear her mumble out a grumpy '_fine'_ and you open up your pack to find a notebook and a pen.

"Alright Marceline, what are your symptoms, and please don't skip any details, even if they may be distasteful." She lets out a chuckle and _glob_ do you love her chuckles. You missed her chuckles and even just hearing the chuckles make you want to drop everything and straddle her and just kiss her so passionately and have her run her fingers through your hair and- "Well, as you can already tell I'm coughing like crazy and my throat is sore which means I can't sing, even if I try to, and I'm freezing cold all the time, like ice kingdom cold, which is weird, right? I can usually handle any temp and my body is hot everywhere." Your writing down everything as fast as you can trying to stray your thoughts from kissing Marceline "anything else?"

"Yeah, I'm sneezing and all this snot keeps coming out of my nose as much as I keep blowing my nose! Oh, and I'm even vomiting! I didn't even know I could vomit since I just suck the red out of stuff, uh, I think that's really it." You're looking over the notes and, boy, you are confused as nuts right now because you sure don't know what kind of illness that could be especially considering she's a vampire. You sigh and look over to her, "poor baby." She pouts out her lip and bats her eyelashes as if to emphasize your words. _Glad to know being sick hasn't affected her playfulness. _You start to stand up, but she pulls you back down so you're faces are just mere inches away. _Glob, Glob, Glob._

"Hey now, Bonnibel I haven't seen you in a bit why're ya trying to get away so easily." You can't see yourself, but you're sure you're blushing so hard right now and Marceline's pale lips are so close to your plump, pink ones. If she had to breathe you'd probably feel her breath on your face.

With one swift move you're now underneath her and she's kissing your jaw and your neck "come on Bon-Bon don'tcha wanna have fun, I mean it's been oh-so long." She whispers it with her raspy voice, hey even if she is sick it still turns you on, and you want her to continue, but you know you have to stop it before there's no way of turning back. You can feel her smirk on your neck and she tries to pin your wrist to the couch rest, but with her being sick that equals weak and you can slip out from under her easily. She seems shocked and blinks at the empty spot underneath her then turns her head towards you and gives a devilish smirk. "Marceline, not now you're sick and you may be contagious, and if I become ill people are going to identify that I got it off of you." You smile as Marceline rolls her eyes and slumps back down on the couch with a '_hmph_'.

"Is there anything I can get for you? Some tea, a pillow, soup-"right then Marceline perks up and grins "soup, soup is good. Tomato soup, please." You're skeptical at first because she's still giving you a toothy grin, but hey, she's sick so you just make the soup anyway.

• • • • •

Finally after squashing several tomatoes and seasoning them and trying to cook it all _of course after failing at doing that many times Marceline informs that she has cans of the soup you could just make_ you're finished. "Okay Marceline this is hot, I don't know if that affects you but y'know just in case so-" You explain as you're blowing on the bowl of soup a bit, but before you can even look up Marceline has pounced on you and the bowl of soup spills over both of you. You yelp and register that Marceline is straddling your sides and has pinned your wrist' above your head. She chuckles out "Thanks for the soup Bonni" and slithers her forked tongue across your cheek licking up some of the soup "but I'm not so hungry for soup anymore more like-" _sniffle_ "-bubblegum now." _Globbit globbit globbit Marceline._ You are so close to letting go of any morals you have right now and you're so close to just leaning your head up a bit and kissing her deeply and passionately, but _wow, _just then she sneezes directly onto your face. Your eyes are squeezed tight and your nose is scrunched up because you can actually _feel_ Marceline's snot on your face and when you wink open your eye just a bit you can see Marceline looking down at you wide eyed jaw dropped. She lets go of your wrist' and you both just look at each other until you push her off of you.

"Oh glob, Bonnie I am so sorry it just came out of nowhere I didn't even feel it coming oh glob, glob, glob." You wipe the snot off your face and just scowl at her. You stick your tongue out and just blow spit right in your girlfriend's face. "Okay, I guess I deserve that."

"You got snot in my mouth, Marceline!"

"It was an accident, babe! Can it y'know not affect the activities we were about to do, eh?" She starts crawling over to you with a sheepish smile on her face, but you just push her back with your palm on her face. "No, as I said before, Marceline. You're sick and you may be contagious."

"Hey if it's contagious it shouldn't matter now, right? I mean I just sneezed in your mouth and your eyes and everything."

"Well now I don't even want to anymore!" She grins again "oh so you wanted to aye?" She's so fast with those supernatural powers of hers she's back on top of you before you can even blink. She kisses up your jaw and makes her way towards your ear and whispers into it; "Well I can make you want it again and even more." Her hand snakes its way down south and she's rubbing gently at your lower regions and your breath hitches and you guess it doesn't really matter now. She already sneezed on you and you know she won't stop until she gets what she wants so hey, why not?


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Bonnibel came to see you while you were sick and she _took care of you_ (you can't help but stifle a chuckle), but you heard from Finn that now Bonni was the sick one. Hey, go figure guess she was right about it being contagious and stuff. Unlike you, she doesn't need the one of you to care for her, _not that you __**needed**__ it, _considering she's a princess and has her own personal doctor, but it's likely you're the one who got her sick so you're visiting anyway _that and you really want to see her but you'd never admit it _so you're flying to her kingdom in daylight (equip with a sunhat, long clothes, and with a pair of gloves).

Considering the daylight you can't sneak as easily through the princess' bedroom window as you usually do, so you creep on the balcony and listen under the open window if anyone was in Bubblegum's room with her.

_Tap, tap, sneeze, tap, tap, tap_ is all you hear besides Finn and Jake's voices. "Are you sure you're alright Peebos? We could totally bring you so-," is all Finn can manage before you hear the princess break out in a fit of nasty coughs. "No, no it's quite alright, Finn, I'll be fine as long as I get some rest." You don't hear anything else besides more _tap, tap, tap_ walking and the _creeeeeeeek_ of Bubblegum's door being shut, which means it's your time to make the lovely appearance.

The balcony window is only slightly open for you to peek in and take a view of the surroundings. Everything is same about the pink room that you're used to (besides the line of medications near the bed) and then you see a pink girl lying in her bed with a book, her skin is a much lighter pink than usual but her cheeks and nose are almost the color of a beat. You lightly rest your cheek down on the cold windowsill and smile "hey Bonnibel. Heard you got sick and I thought I could cheer you up!" Your sudden voice makes Bonnibel jump and drop her book. She looks over to you wide eyed and smiles, but her smile soon turns into a scowl at the reminder that _**you**_ were the one who got her ill. "What do you want, Marceline? I'm trying to rest here."

You grin at your angry girlfriend as you start peeling off your gloves and drop your hat on the floor (which the princess looks at the low amount of neatness disapprovingly) and slowly float your way onto the bed, resting down on your elbows with your head in your hands you look up at Bonnibel. "Oh come on Bonni-butt don't be that way. I just wanted to see how you were doing and maybe make you feel better or some dumb junk y'know?" The princess crosses her arms over her chest and just continues to scowl at you. "Well Marceline, I wouldn't need anyone to make me feel better if you hadn't gotten me sick." You roll your eyes and blow a raspberry out "oh _please,_ if I hadn't gotten you sick You'd be running around your castle all day taking care of lame princess duties and wishing I _was_ here to cheer you up then, so either way, sick or not, I'd still have the responsibility of coming here and cheering you up."

Bubblegum starts to take in the logic of what you just said. Her face falls from the scowl to a poker face, flat line smile realizing that you're right and what you just said makes so much sense, but as always, she comes up with a lame counter example as to how you end up the bad guy. "Well, well I still feel absolutely terrible because of this flu thing, and I wouldn't have this flu thing if you hadn't _insisted_-"

"Insisted? Princess you say that as if you weren't a part of it and you didn't enjoy it, and don't lie to me and tell me you didn't because it sure sounded like you did." You give the (probably now flustered, but you can't tell considering her cheeks and nose are already bright red) girl a wicked grin "but certainly go on."

Bubblegum looks like she is indeed embarrassed and you decide, yes, that she is blushing even if you can't completely tell. "Yes, w-well-" _cough _"Do-do not be so distasteful, Marceline. As I was saying, I wouldn't be ill if you hadn't _convinced_, yes _convinced,-"_ you roll your eyes "-me into such actions, and I would much rather be attending to my, as you say _lame_, duties than sitting here feeling terrible!" You let out a loud sigh and roll so your back is now on the bed and your hair is sprawled out everywhere. You flick the monarch's nose and do a low chuckle, not being able to help but take in how cute Bonni looks even if she is sick and she is giving you an annoyed look. "You're so cute when you get all annoyed at me Bonni." Bubblegum sighs and sits up a bit in her bed "alright, Marcy, what exactly did you come over for?"

"What I can't just visit my girlfriend for no reason at all?"

"No, and if you want to do any distasteful actions I completely refu-"

"Hey, hey, hey Bonni that's not why I'm here jeez. Anyway sure I can and I wanted to make sure you're feeling all chipper and what not."

"While I'm in this awful state of bad health?"

"Yep!" Bubblegum sighs and pinches the top of her nose with her eyes closed shut. You frown and roll back to a position on your elbows with your head in your hands. "Look Bonni if you seriously want me to go or something I'll go and visit you another time and-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Marceline. As annoying as you may be at times it is quite a pleasure to have you over when I'm unwell and such." You grin up at Bonnibel and peck her forehead. "So I can stay?" Bubblegum smiles and nods her head.

"But I am really going to rest now Marceline so unless you-" But before she can finish whatever she was about to say you fly to a position where you're hugging her from her back and lying down so she can rest. "Nah it's cool." You hear the pink girl giggle and feel her reach over a bit before you see all the light in the room go out to darkness (besides the small amount of light coming in through the window) and you may or may not hear Bonni whisper a 'goodnight Marceline', but even if you didn't you whisper back; "It's not night time, Bonnibel."

**A/N: A big sorry this wasn't updated for awhile but here you go. Hope you enjoyed the story! **


End file.
